What’s that noise?
by Teaismyqueen
Summary: Based on a LilacMermaid Madam Secretary Prompt:  The first sound Henry heard out of Elizabeth was a moan of pleasure over something she was eating, and he absolutely had to go investigate where that noise was coming from.


Madam Secretary Prompt: The first sound Henry heard out of Elizabeth was a moan of pleasure over something she was eating, and he absolutely had to go investigate where that noise was coming from.

Henry McCord was a reserved young adult, sure he could have fun and was known to act the fool at times with his ROTC buddies but he was a stickler for rules, especially in the library. It was the start of a new semester and a new semester bought new students in, these new students pressing the rules kept bringing food into the library.

This brazen defiance of written rules grated on Henry, especially when he found greasy fingerprints over a textbook. The library was a sanctuary for Henry. This was a place where books were to be revered. It was a safe place for sacred texts and religious articles, a haven for writers and readers alike and for people to think any less of this place and disrespect it maddened him.

It was late afternoon on a cold October evening and Henry had entered the library wrapped up in a scarf, a hat, gloves and a thick coat. His cheeks rosy from the wind that hit him as he walked across campus. As he entered the Library the wall of heat hit him and he felt his body relax a little. Rubbing his hands together and pulling his gloves off he surveyed the floor. It was a little busier than normal so Henry decided to go up the stairs and to the far end which overlooked the quad. It was a lot quieter up here and noticeably cooler. Henry sighed as he weighed up his options, cold - peace and quiet or warm - busy and noisy. He decided to stick with the first option. Keeping his coat on he sat down and pulled out his notebook and pens and set to work.

Henry thought he heard something like a rustle and swore he heard a plastic container lid land on a table. He rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the sounds of someone ignoring the rules, once again. He continued to write. Then he heard a low moan dance across the cool air towards him. He looked up and glanced at the tables that he could see. There was no one that he could see either eating or moaning.

He thought he must of imagined it and carried on. Then he heard it again a little louder this time.

"Mmmmm, oh my god" came a low whisper of pleasure. Henry then was alert, his body sensitive to this noise. His ears were straining, wondering if he would hear it again. "Aaaaa, it's so good... mmmm" Henry began to blush a little and suddenly felt rather awkward was someone making out in the library? The voice was unusual, husky, low but incredibly sexy.

Henry thought he should have stayed downstairs away from whatever was happening in the row behind him. He wondered if he should leave but would that be so obvious. Then he heard the scrape of plastic against a container and knew it was someone eating. This annoyed Henry so much he got straight up and marched round the corner to come across the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

Her hair was blonde and tousled, her eyes blue as the ocean and the look of pleasure on her face was breathtaking. She looked shocked when she saw Henry standing there staring at her.

Henry was speechless. Those moans of pleasure where coming from this beautiful woman and he interrupted her and that was a crime of the highest order.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" She asked waving her spoon in the air. She looked over him and took in the redness of his cheeks first and then his eyes that were fixated on her. They were dark and kind, she thought. He was cute she instantly decided.

Henry tried to clear his thoughts and his throat with a cough before attempting to speak. "What are you eating? It sounds wonderful.. oh god, I mean it smells wonderful" Henry wanted the ground to swallow him up at that point, he wanted to run away back to his table and hide. His morals went right out the window at this point, she could eat in the library... always. This woman should never ever be interrupted when eating.

"It's just soup but I was so cold I needed something warm. I would never normally eat in the library but needs must" she shrugged her shoulders at her statement and went to have another mouthful.

"I'm Henry by the way. Are you new? I haven't seen you here before" Henry hoped he had come across cool, calm and collected. He doubted it very much seeing as his insides were somersaulting all over the place.

"Yes I am new, I started back in August. Oh and I'm Elizabeth, nice to meet you Henry. Would you like to join me? Maybe warmer if we sit together" her brilliant eyes flashed at Henry and there was no way he could say no.

When he returned and sat down next to her she asked him "why did you come over here first? You looked like you were on a mission"

Henry ducked his head as he softly said "I came to see what that noise was"

Elizabeth blushed and felt her heart straining in her chest. "Oh god, how embarrassing. Sorry"

"You never need apologise for making those noises" 'around me' he added to himself, secretly wishing that one day he would be the one making her moan like that.


End file.
